


Speechless

by icedteainthebag



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura had one rule: she wasn’t allowed to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Pure PWP written for [](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_kink**](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/)'s Bondage Challenge. Thanks to [](http://snoopy0917.livejournal.com/profile)[**snoopy0917**](http://snoopy0917.livejournal.com/), whose [A Model Officer](http://snoopy0917.livejournal.com/7039.html) inspired me to go there with these two. They thank you, as do I.

_**[bsg] Fic: Speechless**_  
 **Title:** Speechless  
 **Author:** [](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/profile)[**icedteainthebag**](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Laura had one rule: she wasn’t allowed to speak.  
 **Spoilers:** none  
 **Pairing:** Laura/Bill  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** 4.093  
 **Notes:** Pure PWP written for [](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_kink**](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/) 's Bondage Challenge. Thanks to [](http://snoopy0917.livejournal.com/profile)[**snoopy0917**](http://snoopy0917.livejournal.com/) , whose [A Model Officer](http://snoopy0917.livejournal.com/7039.html) inspired me to go there with these two. They thank you, as do I.

x x x x

Laura had one rule: she wasn’t allowed to speak.

With a blindfold over her eyes and her hands tied over her head, Laura’s other senses were heightened. She heard the soft hum of the ventilation system pumping recirculated air into Bill’s quarters. She heard it whisper past her lips in anticipatory breaths; she felt her chest rise and fall, her naked body chilling to the temperature of the room. She felt her nipples tingle and pull taut as she recalled, moments before, Bill whispering his words into her ear.

“I’ll be back.”

He’d left her there, tied and naked in his rack, and every time she heard a sound outside the door, her heart jumped into her throat. What if it wasn’t him, but someone else, who would find her like this? The President, bare and completely prone, in the Admiral’s bed? She imagined how she must look, her hair a mess on his pillow, her knees drawn up and pressed together.

Anyone could have her, if they wanted her. She sucked on her lower lip, her heartbeat quickening.

He’d told her, as he was tying her hands above her head, that she wasn’t allowed to speak when he came back in. He didn’t want to hear a single word, not of pleasure or of protest. She’d felt warmth spread in her abdomen at the thought of Bill having complete control over her body—it had been something they’d discussed in passing before, when curled up into each other after making love, and they chuckled and teased each other until they finally admitted that it might be a little fun to try.

It thrilled her as much as it intrigued her, the giving up of her body to him to do as he pleased. She bit back a moan as she remembered it now—the last thing she’d seen before he put the blindfold over her eyes was his smile, and she had giggled nervously and settled her head back on the pillows. He had kissed her body from neck to toe, grating his teeth across sensitive skin, and she’d shivered at the sensation of not knowing where his mouth would land next. Then he was gone, and that had been quite awhile ago.

Laura heard something in the far corner of the room and her ears clung to the fleeting sound, seemingly a sound of fabric shifting on fabric, but then it was gone. She hadn’t heard the hatch door open, nor did she hear his footsteps approaching. Then she heard it again, and a few other noises she tried to decipher, tilting her head on the pillow—something being placed on the table, the creaking of a chair, more fabric rustling. She knew it was Bill, it had to be. It nearly had to be. But he wasn’t speaking, and she almost called out to him before she remembered their rules and pressed her lips together.

She felt a tingle inside of her, knowing she was getting wetter at the idea of him watching her from the corner of the room as she lay in his rack. She’d play along. She slid one foot down and dangled her leg off of the bed, leaving her other leg bent, giving him more of a show. She heard more fabric rustle and she smiled, wondering what item of clothing he’d just removed.

She already yearned for him to come over, desperate to feel his hands on her body so she could be sure it was really him shifting around in the room, maybe removing his clothes, having a drink and waiting until her impatience and curiosity were driving her crazy.

The room was silent and she strained to hear any indication of movement. She tried to move her hands, forgetting for a moment that he’d spent a long while making sure that her scarf was wound tightly, over and over, around her wrists. Her hair tickled her neck and her shoulders and she longed to brush it away.

Laura heard a sort of swipe, maybe something against the table, and then heard footsteps lightly treading toward her. Goose bumps rose on her skin and she suddenly felt exposed with her thighs parted and her body laid out on the sheets. She drew up her leg to hide her sex and then she felt it—a warm hand pressed down upon her knee, pushing it back down so that she remained open. She shivered at the contact, a small whimper escaping her throat. The hand traveled up her thigh, fingers pressing into her flesh, then slid across her lower abdomen, resting below her belly button.

Her mind was whirring then—she wanted to hear his voice, just for reassurance, but he hadn’t said a word yet, and she wasn’t allowed to ask. Her tongue flicked out over her upper lip, hoping it would entice him to kiss her, because then she’d know for sure. The hand was warm and soft, much like his, but if only he’d kiss her, then she’d be sure it was him.

She felt the hand slide down to cup her, fingers pressing firmly against her outer lips. She took a sharp breath. It caught in her throat as her flesh tingled to the touch, the fingers strong and warm, one of them tracing her slit—she was wet and she knew it was obvious.

She felt hot breath on her breast in the second before a wet mouth claimed her nipple, erect and waiting. She groaned as teeth stroked over her, pulling at the nub, teasing almost too hard, almost too much. Then, a tongue soothed it, sliding against her sensitive flesh, now wet and warm. The finger that was tracing her sex slipped deeper into her inner folds and circled her clit, prompting an instinctual rise of her hips against the hand covering her. She felt his finger move downward and circle her opening, and his name was on the tip of her tongue, a question, but she didn’t speak as his mouth moved to her other nipple.

The tip of his finger, maybe two fingers, nudged inside of her and she could feel her pulse throbbing between her legs. She listened as hard as she could and heard his breath begin to deepen at the wetness he found within her. She knew that sound anywhere, and a wave of relief flooded over her as she smiled and moaned softly at the lap of a tongue between her breasts.

“Did you know it was me?” she heard Bill say. He slid his fingers all the way inside her, as far as they would go, and she moaned at the sensation, clenching her muscles around them as he began long, slow strokes. “I know you can’t answer. And I like it that you can’t mouth off to me for once.”

She laughed breathlessly, her hips rolling with the motion of his fingers as he frakked her, still taking his time.

“You’re so wet,” he continued, his voice low, nearly a grumble in his throat. “I love it when you’re wet for me. You must have been thinking about this since I left.”

She nodded once and tilted her head back with a sigh when his fingers slid out to circle her clit, slowly, pressing down just enough to send sparks down her spine.

“I have been too,” he said. She felt him pull his hand away and she groaned in frustration. A few long, silent moments passed until she felt his fingers glide across her lips, coated with her moisture. She opened her mouth to suck them in. She tasted herself on his fingers and rolled her tongue around them, sucking hungrily, knowing it was probably making him hard to watch her do it.

Bill groaned. She was right, he was enjoying it. “I’ve been thinking about you lying here, waiting for me to come back and frak you. Beautiful and naked and ready for me,” he murmured.

A whimper escaped her, his words turning her on even more. She slid her mouth slowly up and down on his fingers and heard his breath catch in his throat. The positioning of his voice and the soft creaking of wood made her realize he must be on a chair. She moved her leg and her calf met his bare calf. At least he wasn’t wearing his pants. She wanted to suck his cock, to take him into her mouth and make him come, his hands twisted in her hair as he moaned her name. But she couldn’t.

“So now,” he said softly, pulling his fingers out of her mouth, “I want to frak you.”

She felt her body react to him, tingles spreading under her skin in anticipation. She waited to feel the movement of him climbing on the mattress, to feel him spread her legs with his hips and slide his length over her sex, but she felt nothing of the sort. She willed herself to be patient and listened for any sound to clue her in to what was happening next.

She was surprised to hear a buzzing sound commence, sharp in the near silence of the room, and before she could completely grasp what was happening she felt vibrations against her, brushing over the damp skin between her thighs.

“I found this in one of your drawers on Colonial One,” he said. She felt herself blush—he wasn’t supposed to find that, he wasn’t supposed to look through her things and find out that yes, she’d been shopping on Cloud 9 back when it actually existed and yes, the President had bought a vibrator because it had been way, way too long since she’d had one. “You didn’t tell me that you had this, Laura.”

He slid the vibrator’s length deeper into her folds and she jumped with a gasp when it grazed over her clit. “So when I saw it,” he continued, “I knew exactly what I wanted to do.”

She felt his mouth against the skin below her belly button, planting hot kisses as he slid the vibrator up and down, teasing her relentlessly. She felt a whirl of desire in the pit of her stomach and she thrust up against him, another, deeper flush spreading across her cheeks and chest. She wanted it so badly, so frakking badly she could barely take it.

Laura felt Bill nudge the vibrator against her opening and her lips parted with bated breath. She felt a sheen of sweat on her body already, having been worked up to this point. She wanted to see the expression on his face, knowing it would probably show exactly how much he wanted this too.

She felt him slide the vibrator in, its reverberations humming deep inside of her, sending tiny jolts of pleasure up her body. He left it buried inside of her and she felt the fingers of his other hand travel down her side, lightly tickling her from underarm to hip.

“Show me.” He pulled the vibrator out and then thrust it back in. She cried out softly, arching her hips up to him, begging for more. “I want to watch you.”

He began a slow rhythm, in and out, and she responded by initiating her own rhythm against the thrusts of the toy, rolling her hips, her body afire. She knew he was watching the toy slide in and out of her body, could practically feel his gaze. He was probably hard, hot, ready to take her at any instant. She moaned aloud at the idea, feeling her body twitch against the vibrator, thinking of his cock inside of her.

She worked harder against the vibrator, pretending it was him frakking her. She moaned in time with his thrusts, bearing down on his hand. Her wrists struggled against the scarf wrapped around them—she was desperate to touch her clit, to help herself come, to grab him and pull him down on top of her, but she couldn’t. She gritted her teeth as another wave of pleasure hit her.

“Do you like this?” he asked, his voice low. He thrust the vibrator into her again and she felt it slickly course through her. She groaned and twisted her hips against the motion, her muscles quivering around the vibrator. She ached to speak, to answer him, but didn’t. “I think I know what you’d like more.”

“OhhG--,” she breathed, then clamped her mouth shut. Her heart was racing, her mind whirring at what he could possibly be thinking.

“That was close,” he chuckled. She felt him pull the vibrator out, then the buzzing sound ceased. She heard a click, like the top of a bottle opening. She waited, and waited, and she groaned at the time it was taking.

She nearly jumped at the sensation of his fingers, cool with lube, slicked a circle around her anus. She whimpered, her clit pulsing, as he worked the tip of his finger slightly inside, then she felt more lube being dripped onto the spot. He withdrew his finger, then slid it in again, more deeply.

“I found this in your drawer too.” Bill's thick finger slid out of her and she whimpered at the sensation of her tightness around it. “I’m so relieved you had it, so that I could do this…” He slid his finger in again, more intently this time, to the knuckle, “… to you.”

All of the words she wanted to say were swirling in her head, but all she could do was cry out and reciprocate with a roll of her hips. She felt him press another finger against her, then slide it in and slowly circle inside of her, stretching her gently, carefully out. She took deep breaths, the feeling nearly overwhelming, and relaxed her body to his motions.

“Does it feel good?” His voice was so soft, but she could hear the note of desire in it as he worked his fingers inside of her ass.

She nodded emphatically with a tiny whimper.

“You’re so tight.” His fingertips ran a circle around her anus again and her sharp breath hissed through her teeth. She heard the vibrator begin to hum again and she moaned in anticipation, her toes curling.

Gasping at the feeling of the vibrator when he pressed it against her ass, she could barely hold in her pleas of encouragement. Yes, please, just like that. She groaned instead as he penetrated her slowly, letting her become accustomed to its feel and the intensity of the vibrations. He slipped it back out and she heard the cap flick open again. She pictured him dripping more lube on the vibrator, slickening it up for her again, and she felt her body twitch delightfully at the idea.

“Breathe,” he murmured, and she did as she felt it enter her again, cool from the lube. “That’s it. Gods, you’re so frakkin’ hot, Laura. Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

She opened her mouth, remembered their rule, then felt him start frakking her slowly, long strokes in and out. She shook her head with a small smile, her breath catching as her body gently spasmed with pleasure around the vibrator.

She let out a small hum of surprise when she felt his tongue nudge her clit. She flexed her fingers, used to running her fingers through his hair. She felt him lap at her again and under the darkness of the blindfold, she pictured his head bent over her, his eyes meeting hers in that irresistible electric gaze they shared, the one that took her breath away. He always looked so good when he went down on her, when he would press his mouth against her and lick and suck at her hungrily, watching her body as he grasped her hips, riding their motion until she came.

“You make me so hard,” he growled before she felt him slide his tongue over her again. She moaned softly at his words and the rough sensation of his tongue. He rolled circles over her clit as he held the vibrator deep inside her. She bucked a little, trying desperately to maintain control and to keep quiet. He alternated his motion and speed, his tongue twirling. She felt her orgasm building, from the vibrations inside her and the heat of his mouth covering her.

“Oh, Gods, Bill, please,” she whispered, without thinking, then gasped and bit her bottom lip.

He licked her one more time and then stopped. She groaned, her wet flesh cooling from the lack of touch. “What was that?” he asked, his voice teasing.

“Mmhhh,” Laura hummed, squeezing her eyes shut behind the blindfold. Her body was humming and aching. She was so close. She inwardly cursed him and thrust her hips up, hoping he’d start in again, but he didn’t. Instead, he pulled the vibrator out quickly, making her gasp, and she heard its buzzing stop.

“You talked,” he said. “You weren’t supposed to talk.”

She sighed, a long, drawn-out response.

Suddenly she felt the mattress shift and she was startled and relieved to feel his weight press down between her legs. He was naked, she could feel that, his hips hard against her inner thighs, his cock hot against her body. She felt his palms press down on either side of her on the mattress.

He slid into her immediately and easily—he’d made her so wet she felt like she was practically dripping. He groaned above her. She responded with her own low moan, running her feet up the outside of his calves and hooking her legs around his waist.

“You broke the rules,” he breathed with a hard thrust into her body. She tilted her head up and cried out softly at the sensation of him hitting the end of her, then drawing out. “So I’m gonna frak you hard, so hard Laura, and you need to keep your mouth shut.”

She whimpered with her lips closed, pulling him closer with her legs. She was still on edge, so close to coming, and the friction of his body joined with hers was not quite enough to send her over. It felt frustratingly good as he started to thrust into her in rhythm and took one nipple between his teeth. She arched her back, moving her hips with him the best she could with her arms tied over her head.

“You…like…that?” he panted, driving into her harder, tempting her to talk. She wanted to scratch her nails down his back, to order him to frak her more, to make her come, but she kept quiet and let her mind wander to the image of Bill over her, looking down on her as he frakked her. Maybe his eyelids had fluttered shut already—they always did at some point, usually when the sensations started to get really intense. She squeezed his cock inside of her, using her body to encourage him.

Laura felt him shift his weight back on his knees and felt him grasp her thighs in his strong hands, pulling her legs upward. She let him direct her and felt the back of her thighs hit his stomach. She felt him kiss each of her feet, on either side of his head, before his cock nudged her opening again and slid in. She whimpered as he clutched at her ass, pulling her closer, holding her hips up as he started to frak her in long, solid strokes.

“Let me hear you.” Bill was nearly breathless as he ground his hips into her, making her moan. She writhed against his body.

“Talk?” she whispered hopefully, with a soft cry as he thrust into her again.

“Yeah,” he answered gruffly, his fingernails digging into her ass.

“Oh my Gods,” she breathed, “Oh, thank Gods, just frak me, I’m so frakkin’ close, Bill.”

“You are, huh.” It was more of a statement than a question as he bit gently into her ankle, giving her another thrust. He felt so good, filling her over and over, and the growl in his voice made her even wetter around him.

“Yes. Touch me. Please.” She’d never sounded so desperate, but she didn’t care.

She felt his thumb on her clit and she let out a low moan of pleasure as he stroked it, sending shockwaves up her body. She felt herself twitch around him and he moaned back, his strokes slowing. “You gonna come for me, Laura?” he asked, panting as his thumb flicked over her clit sideways, over and over. “I wanna hear you.”

“Bill, I…yeah… _yeaaah_ …”

Her orgasm hit her hard, a shiver from where they were joined upward, and she saw small bursts of color behind the blindfold as she bucked up into him, spasming around him and crying out his name between groans of pleasure. He sped up his thrusts and she could tell by the uncoordinated jerk of his hips that he was close. She squeezed him and arched her body up, her ass pressed against his hips.

“Come, Bill, come, please,” she moaned, breathless. She folded her fingers together, her wrists hot and aching in their bind.

She felt his hands on the sides of her head and suddenly her blindfold was pulled off. She opened her eyes, the soft light a slight shock after so long in the dark, but she met his gaze.

“I wanted to see you,” he said softly, running his hands up her legs and giving her a half-smile.

She smiled back, then tilted her head back and whimpered with every movement of his body.

“I’m so…” He squeezed his eyes shut and thrust into her hard.

“That’s right,” she whispered, “Come in me, come on, come in me, Bill…”

She knew what it would do and he groaned as he came, grinding his hips into her.

She kept moving her hips against him, slight thrusts that made him shiver. “You’re so what?” she teased. The backs of her legs were sticking delightfully to his stomach and chest, the muscle firm against her skin. He seemed to waver for a moment, nearly losing his balance as he let out a breathy laugh.

She let her legs fall to his knees, which were deeply planted into the sheets. He leaned over her and gave her a soft kiss.

“So happy,” he murmured. He kissed the tip of her nose and then nudged at her mouth again.

She kissed him back slowly, his tongue prodding hers.

“Bill,” she breathed when he pulled away. “Can you untie me now?”

He chuckled and rolled off to the side. He reached up and tugged at the knot. “Arms aching?”

“No, I just…” She wriggled her hands as he loosened her scarf. “I want to touch you so badly.”

She felt the scarf fall free and she pulled her hands down from over her head. Her skin was slightly red, but she couldn’t care less as she ran her hands up his chest and into his hair. She turned to face him and pulled his head to her, kissing him again. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close.

“Mmmh,” she murmured against his lips. “Better.”

“How are you feeling?” he growled into her ear as he kissed her neck.

“Fairly spent,” she answered, stretching her calves by flexing her toes. Her body was sated, and she wondered, in passing, if they were perhaps the kinkiest frakkers in the fleet.

“Did you like it?” His mouth moved to her shoulder and he trailed kisses over her damp skin.

“Yeah,” she said with a soft laugh. “Yeah, I did.”

He chuckled and she nudged one of her legs between his, entwining them further. “Would you do it again?” he asked, his fingers gliding up her spine.

She grinned and kissed his cheek. She felt her eyelids getting heavy and closed her eyes with a sigh. “Yes. But next time, it’s your turn. And I want to see how long you can actually go without speaking.”

He had his lips pressed against her collarbone, warm and soft. She felt his breath across her skin. “Are you saying I talk too much?” he said, his voice drowsy.

She yawned. “Bill, you once gave me a three-minute homily on why black ink bests blue.”

“Frak,” he chuckled. “I can be quiet if I need to be.”

She hummed, kissing his forehead. “We’ll see, Admiral,” she murmured.

The last thing she heard was his even breath before she drifted off to sleep.  
  



End file.
